Knowing II: A New Beginning
by CartoonistXing
Summary: Caleb and Abby set foot on a new planet with hundreds of opportunities at hand. They immerse themselves in a beautiful world where anything is possible. Even the most unfortunate events...


Hey guys! Right here is my first story. I just saw the movie _Knowing _yesterday and I received so many mixed feelings over the movie. I felt the action that went on during the plane crash, the subway crash, and much more. I also felt a sense of mysteriousness as these random men would randomly appear and start talking to Caleb and Abby. My last feeling was obvious, and that would be a rather melancholy feeling to be exact. This feeling simply came from the constant disasters and high death tolls of the American citizens. With all this being said, I thought this could have a fantastic sequel or prequel. I chose to do a sequel involving the life of Caleb and Abby on their new planet as well as the good and bad things they experienced. One last thing about this story is that it does contain some love. I mean, they are the only kids on their planet, as far they know. I do not like reading love stories, but I don't mind writing them. I don't know why, just a mystery I guess. Anyways, enough jib jab, enjoy my story!

**Knowing II: The Renewal of Civilization**

_After the arrival on the new Earthlike planet, Caleb and Abby gazed at the stunning sight of their beautiful, new home planet. They set their bunnies down to roam free throughout the meadow while they ran off towards a white tree in the distance. Eventually, Caleb and Abby made the white tree their home by building a tree house using wood from a forest they spotted nearby. They also built a small farm for growing wheat and corn to start out. Their main source of food supply was peaches from the white tree they lived in. They also gathered berries, carrots, cabbage, and potatoes to eat in order to survive. All these fruits and vegetables were given to them by the "whisper men", as the two kids described them. Presently, six years after arrival, they are both around 16 years of age. Peace is among them and peace will stay among them because there is no danger within the meadow. Outside of the meadow however, is where true danger lies…_

Caleb stood near the window looking out at the chaotic people committing murder, theft, and serious crimes. His dad came out of no where yelling, "C'mon Caleb! Hurry, before the disaster!" Caleb was extremely confused. He started by saying, "What are you talking about?" His dad immediately grabbed his hand and exclaimed, "No time for talking! We got to get downstairs before the flare reaches…" a rumble abruptly shook the ground beneath them as Caleb's father stopped in mid-sentence. His dad then forced him to start running toward the downstairs door, but just as his dad's hand touched the door knob, the rumble came to a sound level of extremity. The glass from the windows shattered as yellow fire burst through the entire house. Caleb was horrified, screaming as the flame came closer and finally almost touched his face.

Caleb opened his eyes feeling terrified as he stared at the ceiling of the tree house. He knew right away that he had experienced a nightmare. He had many nightmares involving his mom and dad, but this one was by far a horrible one. It was as if he was there during his dad's last moments living on planet Earth. It was as if he saw the flames with his own eyes and felt the heat of it all beat against his skin. It was a nightmare Caleb did not want to experience a second time around.

He finally rose from his bed and snapped back to reality. He quickly glanced around for Abby, but immediately noticed she was not there. The window to his left was wide open, so he looked out to see if he could see Abby in the distance. Abby skipped across with an assortment of berries in two baskets that she had made earlier in the morning. Caleb was impressed and also amazed at the sight of Abby. It was not so often that he got a stunning view of her in the fields during sunset on a beautiful day. He certainly had feelings for her. She had feelings for him too, but with the stage they were in, they were both too young to "make love" and were both very shy. Caleb felt cowardly for avoiding her sometimes. If the two were sitting down together, he would sometimes scoot away a bit to avoid touching her. He felt extreme awkwardness towards moments like these.

Caleb slowly walked towards the open door and climbed down a wooden ladder. He started walking over towards Abby and took a basket to help her out.

"Sorry for sleeping on the job. My responsibility is always lacking." Caleb looked at Abby's eyes the whole time he spoke to her, although she was not looking up to be able to notice anything.

Abby sighed and said, "Its ok, picking berries is my kind of job. I don't mind doing it, but you are somewhat right. You have been lacking responsibility. You can make up for that though, just do a little more work around here. That's all."

Caleb nodded in agreement, though he still did not feel better about sleeping his ass off and leaving the dinner job all up to Abby.

They both walked over towards the tree house and climbed up the ladder one after another. When they got inside, they set the two baskets down on the wooden table. They both grabbed a wooden chair to sit down and relax. The sunset started to die away minute by minute until the room was only lit by the candles. Things were quiet at the table they were sitting at ever since they sat down. They both ate away at the berries until they felt bloated.

Abby finally spoke up and said, "So, um, what have you been thinking about lately?"

Caleb was afraid to answer this simply because the answer was all about Abby. He knew he couldn't say that, but even though that's what 99% of his body told him to do, he still had a measly 1% banging against his skull saying, "Just tell her you freaking bastard!" He chuckled at the thought of this, which confused Abby and started to make her wonder.

"Well, what's on your mind," she asked again with impatience. From her perspective, she took the chuckle as if he thought it was a stupid question, but it was not a question complicated enough that one cannot answer.

Caleb stared directly into Abby's eyes, which he had never done before. He instantly became fascinated by this discovery that he never even noticed. The thoughts running about in his mind were thoughts of stupidity for not noticing and thoughts of pure happiness. His feelings towards Abby rose to a level he had never felt before. He locked eyes on her as she locked eyes on him.

Abby grew a little angrier now, "Sometimes Caleb, I truly do not understand you. It angers me sometimes, especially now." She then turned around and looked out the wide window towards the mountain range.

Caleb felt like he had just committed strike two for the day. His feelings towards her had changed within moments. He then felt the urge to finally spill the beans, so he did.

"Abby, please turn around," but Abby closed her eyes and kept her body positioned towards the window.

"Look, what I've been thinking about lately isn't a normal thought that would flow through my mind so often. This thought is one that involves you," Abby then opened her eyes instantly, but still didn't turn around to let Caleb see her face. She was hiding a smile.

Caleb started, "The thing is…"

Abby then put a blank face on again and decided to turn around. "I'm listening."

Caleb was more nervous now that her eyes were focused on him. He continued anyways. ". Abby, I…" but before Caleb could finish his sentence, a loud shriek was in the distance. Caleb and Abby both got up and ran towards the window. The shriek was heard two more times and then silence followed.

Caleb and Abby were both puzzled by the sound, for they had never heard a sound as unique and terrifying for as long as they had lived on their new planet. Caleb grabbed an unlit torch from under the bed and lit it with one of the candles in the room.

Abby instantaneously felt nervousness and asked, "What are you planning on doing? Judging from the looks of things, I'm getting worried."

Caleb said, "I'm going to go see what that wretched sound was." He walked towards the door. Abby grabbed his arm and said, "Are you crazy? You can't just tackle a problem during the night time, especially one that could involve a wild animal of the unknown. It's not safe out there!" She started tearing a little and Caleb started relaxing the tension in his muscles.

Again, another shriek was heard, the forth shriek of the night. Caleb went back to his plan and tugged his arm away from Abby. He flew down the ladder and then ran into the darkness. One he reached a rather far distance, he looked back and saw Abby staring at him as he faded away into the darkness…

**To be continued…**


End file.
